


first day of school

by Tator



Series: can i be, like, megatron? [2]
Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Established Relationship, Future Fic, Kid Fic, M/M, Nervous Parents Matteo and David
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21528961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tator/pseuds/Tator
Summary: “Do you have your bag?” David asked Matilda as he leaned down to tie her shoes. They were pink today. He didn’t even know she had pink shoes. He doubts they got them for her. But he promised her that she could wear whatever she wanted to today, so pink shoes that he’s never seen before were it apparently.“Nooooo,” she said and shook her head.
Relationships: Matteo Florenzi/David (Druck)
Series: can i be, like, megatron? [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1551631
Comments: 1
Kudos: 47





	first day of school

**Author's Note:**

> part of my future davenzi fic series on tumblr which can all be found [here](https://bagels-and-seagulls.tumblr.com/tagged/future-fic) :]

“Do you have your bag?” David asked Matilda as he leaned down to tie her shoes. They were pink today. He didn’t even know she had pink shoes. He doubts they got them for her. But he promised her that she could wear whatever she wanted to today, so pink shoes that he’s never seen before were it apparently. 

“Nooooo,” she said and shook her head. 

“Matteo! Grab her bag!” 

“Daddy!” she whined and covered her ears. “Don’t yell! It hurts my ears!” 

“Of course, pumpkin,” David agreed as he stood up. He kissed her on the top of her head and smoothed out her hair over her face. Great, he thought, she was already getting into her father’s habit of not brushing her hair. This was going perfect. 

“Matteo!” He yelled again as he grabbed various coats off of the rack and just hoped they were the right ones. “We have to go now! We’re going to be late!” 

“Daddy!” Matilda giggled. “You don’t have to yell. Papa can hear you.” 

“Yeah, Papa can hear you,” Matteo mocked as he came sauntering in from the other room with a tiny little cat backpack on one arm and David’s bag on the other.

David rolled his eyes, reached out for his bag, and held out Matilda’s coat to her. 

“Daddy, I want the other one.” 

“It’s too cold out for the other one,” David argued, shaking his head. 

Matilda pouted, and David thinks that’s another thing she got from her father, this one probably more irresistible than the other’s. “You promised.” David looked at her for a second, and she stared right back, squinted her eyes and crossed her arms. Matteo was silently laughing in the background. David turned his glare onto him. 

“How about,” Matteo said after he wiped his eyes and got his smile under control. “You wear your sweater that Auntie Laura gave you and the coat you like? Sound like a deal?” 

Matilda rolled her eyes in the most dramatic fashion she could muster. “F _iii_ ne.” 

Matteo pulled the sweater over her head, and David held her coat out for her and then shuffled them all out of the house. “She got that from you, you know,” Matteo whispered in his ear as they were leaving the building. David pinched him.


End file.
